


The Fall of Pandora

by richardisroger91



Series: Gods & Men [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisroger91/pseuds/richardisroger91
Summary: Pandora is gifted with a jar, and Gaia must know its contents.
Series: Gods & Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897594
Kudos: 2





	The Fall of Pandora

In the beginning, once all things had been made, and Pandora and Prometheus stood in the garden newly married, the Fates gave them a beautiful jar of white marble and gold streaks.   
“Do not open it,” they commanded. “For you have no need of what it contains in this time when all things are perfect and good. But be warned: if ever you should open it, death and all that accompanies it shall creep into the world; the complete and whole nature of man will be broken, and the broken nature of men will be separated for eternity from the perfection and completion of their Creator.”   
“No fear,” Pandora said. “We have no wish to be separated from you. I shall store this jar away and keep it safe.”   
She did as she said, placing it in a secret place in her home. But Gaia, the first of the divine race of Titans, wondered mightily as to why such a beautiful gift was not given to her and her husband. Ouranos. Were they not divine beings, fashioned before anything else? Were they not worthy of beautiful and special things? As an eon rolled past, as Pandora and Prometheus had many sons and daughters, as Gaia and Ouranos did too, Gaia kept wondering at what marvelous thing must be tucked away within the beautiful jar. When she was almost mad with wondering, she came to Pandora to speak of the matter..   
“Did the Fates really say to not open the jar?” she asked Pandora slyly. “Maybe they just meant not to let what it contains out. Surely, it cannot hurt to open the lid and look at its contents.”   
“Indeed, the Fates said do not open the jar. But perhaps it is as you said.I will go fetch the jar,”   
Pandora hurried away to pull the jar from its concealed place, and rushed back to Gaia.   
Gaia rubbed her hands excitedly.   
“Open it,” she urged Pandora. “Let’s see what treasure has been concealed.”   
Pandora took the lid in her hands and twisted it out. Excitedly, she and Gaia peered into its depths.   
“Empy,” Gaia said with confusion. “The Fates gave you an empty jar?”   
As she sooke, the earth shook violently and they were both thrown off their feet. The Fates appeared between them, and fearsome were the looks on their faces.   
“You were forbidden to open the jar,” they declared to Pandora. “You have disobeyed and chosen your own way over the way of your Creator. Because of you death, and sickness, and old age, and the curse of separation from us has now come into the world. No more will mankind have it easy. The earth shall put forth thorns, and choking vines, and by the sweat of your brow will man produce food from the earth. No longer will it grow easy and carefree. Storms, and violent winds, and inclimate weather will now be known. We curse the womb of all women: no longer will you birth in ease and worriless. Pain will accompany it.”  
“Please,” Pandora pleaded, weeping and crouched on her knees. “Gaia talked me into opening it. Please, have mercy.”   
The Fates swiveled on Gaia.   
“You were the first of our creations, but you let jealousy fill your heart, An irrevocable path has now been set in motion because of you. You and your Titan kin could have lived as rulers in paradise for eternity. Now we make this decree: A new race of divine beings, gods, will be born of your Titan children. It will be their race that reigns over the created world til the end of time. You will know pain and misery as rebellion fills the hearts of your Titan children, You will lose the one you love most at the hands of your own children.”   
“No!” Gaia screamed. “Please no!”   
In the distance, thunder rumbled for the first time in history as the Fates vanished. All that was left was the echoes of their decrees and two women, one mortal and one divine, sobbing on the ground. Pandora clutched at the jar, and when she looked in through her tears, she saw a tiny something sparkling and glowing. Even as she watched, it flew from its container and spread through the world. And she felt, for the first time, Hope,


End file.
